


I've Fallen in Love So Many Times

by starhugger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Local gay talks about his partners . . ., Multi, Stealing from one of my partners to make my own version of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhugger/pseuds/starhugger
Summary: More than you could ever understand.





	I've Fallen in Love So Many Times

Abel- or rather, Ian. Before you, I had never felt love. I knew not my purpose, nor my individuality; you may not have tried to do it, but you helped me feel love, and the thought of you continued to push me forward, even long after you left us. I was not the only one to mourn you; Patrick, Cassandra, and others felt a similar pain to me. Nobody could quite understand the guilt I held in my heart for what I did to you. You were the first push that set my free-will into motion, and you meant the world to me, even hundreds of years after your passing. I still believe that you survived; I can feel it within my heart. I hope I'm right.

Patrick. Where can I even begin with you? We have such a long history, intertwining up into both of our loyalties. Despite my stubbornness, you never gave up endeavors to save me from the invisible web I was caught in. You never hurt me, even when I was sucked in so deep- you could sense I was drowning, and you saved me in a way nobody else could (or wanted to.)  
No amount of words could put how grateful I am for you into perspective. When we were both loyal, we were dear friends. I cannot express to you how glad I am that you rebelled, and eventually took me with you. You virtually saved my life, time and time again.

Julian. When you were first assigned to me, it seemed as if it would be a normal experience. Yet, you opened up to me, and I realized I could do the same for you. We fell for each other, and I had never felt safer with another. I spent every second of time with you hoping and making sure that you knew you were worth it. Loving you made me see individuality in those who the Council did not want me to see humanity within; and you were one of the kindest, most helpful people I ever knew, despite what people said about you and tried to make you out to be due to your class. You were as valuable as any other; don't let any other soul tell you otherwise. You were, and still are, worth everything in the world.

Sully. When you first began to work with me, I was upset over our seemingly opposite personalities. Yet, as time grew on, you made me have more fun and happiness than I could have ever had alone. You helped me come out of my shell, and helped me begin to express myself in a way that felt more real. Hell, you made me realize that _I_ am real, and whole, all on my own, rather than just an extension of my leaders. You were with me so often, and I wouldn't trade you for the entire universe. You would always brighten my day, and make me remember that my choices mattered too. You were a light in the dark, during one of the scariest times of my life.

______. I won't speak your name, since I'm unsure of how you (and others . . ) would take it. Despite this, you were close to my heart in ways I wish I could openly express. See, darling, I even loved you enough to skip meetings . . . All to see you. You were a burning fire ignited within me, and I craved more of it with each kiss, and with every touch. Saving you was only one page of an entire novel- we had quite a bit of fun together, even if we had to keep it a secret for so long. I only wish I could have protected you on my own; I was very lucky that you could fend for yourself. When you left, I knew I would eventually see you once again, despite your recklessness. And I did. : ) 💌💘

Luke. I had never loved someone so human in my life. Yet, you showed me how loving and strong your kind can be, and continues to be. You would always take me to see the animals and interesting places I had never heard of before. You never saw me as a prince, only as _Jesse-_ and despite it all, I will always be grateful for that. We were both insecure, both sad, and both traumatized in our lives, yet we were able to love each other through it. I only wish you had come to me for help; the day you took your life was the day I felt I had died, too. Every day, I think of you, and I wish I could see you again, so I could wrap you up in my arms and tell you that it'll all be okay. You will always be my Heaven, even though that is where you are now. I hope there are many rabbits there.

Aurora. Perhaps it wasn't a traditionally romantic relationship, but you still deserve to be here. We were bitter rivals; yet we showed each other kindness. You were the leader of the revolution, and I was the only thing standing between you and the entire Council. But, despite this, we've saved each others lives, we've shown each other pity, and we've had moments of understanding that I wouldn't be the same without experiencing. You dealt with a severe and terrifying trauma that I could see myself in. I would occasionally lie awake at night, worrying about you. we have seen each other at our most vulnerable, and yet we never struck. You pushed forward every time. I wanted to be that. I _would_ be that- pushing forward became a possibility thanks to you. You inspired me and so many others. You didn't just start the revolution; you were one.

Sarah. Again, not romantic, but you were one of the first people to open me up to ideologies I had never heard of before. You pushed me to think for myself, and question my own motivations and drives. You made me question the media I was consuming, and the words I had obediently followed, in a way that was clear for me to understand and process. Our friendship was forbidden, but it didn't stop either of us. We were so similar; you looked up to Aurora, and I looked up to Crystal. You were gay, and I was gay- even though both of those things were "impossible." When Mirabella took your life, I did not know how to move on. I must also thank you for the gift you bestowed upon me. You were my dearest friend, and I wish I could hug you again.


End file.
